Kar'Vr-Sab Yiz
Biography Early Life Sab Yiz, then known simply as Sab, was born on the Covenant mobile planetoid of High Charity on April 1st, . For as long as he could remember, Sab was an orphan; he was abandoned to the streets as a hatchling and never knew his parents. He lived within the inner bowls of the city-station itself, routinely travelling through the inner workings of the station to deliver messages and packages to individuals living on sub-level to sub-level to earn a bite to eat - a job known as 'running'. This was a dangerous affair - being slow in the Pinch reactor coolant valves could burn Sab to a crisp, or navigating the Assembly Forges or between the floating habitats could get him crushed in an instant. As it were, he lived long enough to figure out how to evade the dangers and made a living as one of the fastest runners on the station. Unfortunately, gangs would frequently attempt to raid the young T'vaoan, and on more times than he liked he had to dump his cargo to escape deeper into the station to lose his aggressors. As expected, running paid him little and he was still malnourished, and he had a desire to one day leave the abyss that was his life. He started venturing out and tried developing contacts, eventually running into a young named Dorus. A manipulative individual for his species, Dorus convinced Sab to take on increasingly-important and dangerous offers on behalf of a club he worked for. He introduced the T'vaoan to underground races through High Charity, teaching him how to pilot the highly modified craft for a number of months, paying off with Sab coming third in his first race. Dorus would take a significant share of the winnings and only pay Sab enough to feed himself. Sab would not notice nor care about what he was missing out on, continuing to race for the thrill of it and placing well considering his lack of experience. Eventually, he would learn months later that he was being ripped-off after a fellow racer, a named Zak Gor, showed the young T'Vaoan how currency works - and how much Sab should be getting from the winnings. Shocked at what he's been missing out on but too wary of his associate's strength, Sab would be tricked into to sabotaging the races by deliberately crashing his Revenant into the competitors. Soon, he would be banned from many of the 'official' illegal races by the crime bosses themselves, creating tension between Dorus and the orphan. Fortunately, Sab would start falling in with Vike Vok in , a Covenant soldier who was currently on leave. The two would build up a friendship, meeting up after-hours and conducting illicit activities behind closed doors. However, most significantly to Sab, Vok's meetings would introduce the T'Vaoan to the concept of religion and furthered his understanding of currency. To repay him, Sab would conspire with Vok to bring down Dorus. He started gathering information on Dorus' dealings with the clubs while subverting the Jiralhanae's attention by racing more responsibly. Eventually, once enough information on the extent of Dorus' operations were gathered, the Covenant would deploy a force to raid his base of operations. The sudden attack would massacre all except the area that Sab was conveniently working in, and he would be conscripted directly into the Covenant alongside the other slaves and prisoners that Dorus kept. Covenant Service Physical Attributes Appearance Sab Yiz is roughly average in stature for a T'Vaoan, reaching a height of 196 centimetres when fully erected and weighing in at only 91 kilograms. His body type is slightly bulkier and squat than the norm which has contributed to his slightly heavier body mass, however this is hardly noticeable. Yiz is also a coveted albino; an individual which lacks the colour pigment in their skin, which makes them nearly completely white with the exception of his hands, feet and certain birth markings. As the brighter feature enhances the dyes used in Kig-Yar mating rituals, this makes him naturally beautiful to female T'Vaoans and earns him the petty jealousy of his peers. This is one of the reason why Yiz does not like his own species. He has a prominently-coloured neck which is coloured a crimson red, duller than the norm, which serves to contrast the rest of his skin. As for markings, he has a very noticeable burn across the left side of his head which is the result of his initiation into the division. The last notable distinction are two tattoos, one on each shoulder, which is the Covenant glyph for 'faith'. Even out of combat, Yiz preferred to wear his customised . It is coloured differently depending on what mission he is about to be deployed on; in public or strike missions, it is textured the crimson colour of the Zealot Order, while in command positions it is painted gold. However, the exception lies in the visor, which is always a bright yellow. In combat his gauntlets are obstructed by two which protects him in combat. Personality Unlike most Kig-Yar, Yiz is deeply religious and rigidly conforms to the ancient commandments of the Great Journey. Intolerant of heretics and a loyal servant of the Hierarchs, Yiz strived to one day be rewarded for his devotion. He is hostile towards pirates and thieves, as be believes that anyone who is willing to disregard the spiritual laws for material gain are a menace to society and deserve to be executed - a viewpoint shaped from his youth. He is easy to provoke when his beliefs are directly insulted and is likely to resort to violence, with his psychopathic tendencies meaning most of his fights will result in a death. He looks down on those who do not actively seek enlightenment, and as a result does not associate with many of the lower races, including other Kig-Yar. Yiz is a psychopath, which means that he cannot form legitimate relationships with even his own race and maintains a constant urge to kill. Because of this, he cannot act naturally and is forced to fake most responses to fit in with his species. List of Appearances *''RP:State of Refuge'' Category:Kig-Yar Category:ZOD Characters